This invention relates to an electrical switch.
The invention more particularly relates to a rotary electrical switch for an automobile vehicle anti-theft device, of the type comprising a rotor body that is mounted free to rotate about its center line with respect to a stator body, and of the type in which the rotor body is free to rotate between two angular positions, particularly between a neutral angular position and a start angular position in which it supplies an electrical power supply to equipment, particularly to an electrical starter for a thermal combustion engine, for example passing through an intermediate position.
In an automobile vehicle anti-theft device, the switch rotor is driven in rotation, for example by a key or by a part fixed to a lock cylinder rotor that is itself activated using the right key.
When the lock cylinder is unlocked, the switch rotor can be rotated from a "stop" position in which most electrical circuits in the vehicle are isolated from the battery power supply. There are usually three other positions, namely "accessories", "on" and "start" in which the switch provides an electrical power supply to the different circuits and devices in the vehicle.
In particular, the "on" position provides an electrical power supply to the ignition circuit of the thermal combustion engine in the vehicle, without which the thermal combustion engine cannot run.
In a known manner, the "start" position applies electrical power to an electrical starter motor that is designed to rotate the crankshaft of the vehicle thermal combustion engine, in order to start the thermal combustion engine.